Claws Encounters of the Furred Kind
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Bubsy is on a mission after a late-night bust of aliens called Woollies out to take away the world's supply of fabric for their Queens, Polly and Esther, and they even are on to steal Bubsy's prized yarn ball collection. Follow the 'courageous bobcat' as he travels around the world to save the world and defeat the nearly unstoppable alien force. Based on the horrible video game.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Do not read this fan fiction. I used to love and play this video game all the time back when Nintendo had those strange ways to play games without a disc or a Wii remote. I wanted to play this game again somehow after seeing videos of it and decided to find a way to play it and found an online game. This is based on Bubsy's first game, please do not read this, I don't know what I was thinking! I own nothing, but this quick bit relating to the game. **

* * *

The world was fast asleep. It was a seemingly normal night until a UFO came into view. It beamed and zapped almost everything around it while the happy critters slept in their homes. There was a bobcat, Bubsy, clutching his prized yarn ball handed down from his grandmother. He then sensed a disturbance and woke up suddenly, rubbing his eye. He looked before him and things seemed really out-of-place in the natural order of the world. He saw a UFO zapping and stealing fabric all around the neighborhood.

"Oh, no, they might want my yarn ball collection!" Bubsy cried, holding his yarn ball close.

The aliens ascended from the ship, looking like the strangest creatures you ever saw. No arms, but giant feet with curly strands of hair like antenna with big button noses and cheeks. They could form cheese wheels with their powers and throw eggs. Bubsy was deeply lactose intolerant and was allergic to eggs. The aliens even started to control the animals of the forest.

"I guess it's up to me to save the world," Bubsy called bravely. "What could possibly go wrong?"


	2. Chapter 1: Cheese Wheels of Doom

Bubsy left his home to start his adventure against the Woollies. It was time to take a stand and save the world supply of yarn from being stolen from those thieving aliens. He stretched his legs and crouched on the grass, shaking his butt, ready to start to save the world and the yarn. He then dashed, hopped around trees and found out how dangerous the Woollies really are. In one simple touch, he could die instantly. He tried to punch or kick them, but it could hurt him. He was either that weak and stupid or they were that indestructible and smart.

Bubsy wasn't the smartest animal in the world. He was a bobcat with attitude. He then bounced against another tree, bouncing on top of a Woolly killing it. He then did the same with the others and defeated a lot of them. There sure were a lot of them. There were also hypnotized chickens flying about carrying eggs in their beaks to drop on the weak, stupid bobcat.

The bobcat then bounced on top of them and defeated them like the Woollies. The Woollies saw Bubsy was smarter than he looked and formed cheese wheels from their feet to roll down from heights and run him over. They found out he was lactose intolerant and decided to use the dairy products against him. Bubsy luckily dodged a few here and there, but sometimes found himself getting hurt from them. Bubsy even found some yarn balls to collect and picked them up along the way around houses, trees, and everywhere. Unfortunately for him, there were plenty of balls found on a log that had rushing water as he hopped.

He tried to avoid them, but he landed inside and felt distressed. He went all around, going upside down, against the water. Being a cat, Bubsy hated water, this was like his worst nightmare. What would be worse is a video game based on this weak, foolish feline companion from the 1990's. Luckily for Bubsy, like most cats, he was born with nine lives, though he found himself dying a lot because of how much muscle and brain power he lacked. He was also lucky that he was able to glide, an ability that no other bobcats are really known for doing.

Can you imagine if you took a hike in the woods and this random bobcat was just gliding near you? That's pretty horrible. At least Bubsy could glide because he's afraid of heights and if he fell too far, he'd get himself flattened. Bubsy fell down another log and was dripping wet. He shook himself dry and became a puff-ball in a matter of seconds. Bubsy then walked off to the next path to beat these woollies and get as much yarn balls as he could at the point he was in. Bubsy got splattered around a bit, but he made it to the next zone. He was on a roll.


	3. Chapter 2: Forbidden Plummet

Bubsy was nervous at this next level. This had heights and he had to be extremely careful when landing. Did he mention he doesn't really like heights? He then jumped off a cliff collecting the precious yarn balls and found himself on a log again, much to his misfortune. Luckily for him, once it stopped and he got to a new platform, he landed on top of a Woolly, killing it. Bubsy avoided a waterfall and jumped, only to find himself sliding again on a log with water, making him dizzy and nearly paralyzed. He found a doorway in a rocky cliff, dodging the cheese wheels from the Woollies.

Bubsy found himself in a strange place and collected some more yarn balls the Woollies had taken in advantage to their invasion. He went out to find a new way out and kept bouncing around. The bobcat glided onto some houses and jumped on more enemies to avoid being killed by them. There were awful a lot of them. Bubsy sped under the ground, passing a neighborhood and got hit by some logs and popped by the spikes. He then decided to not go back there again.

One revival later, Bubsy decided not to go the way he did earlier and went up a hill. There were a couple of pianos coming after him with some yellow cars to run him over and some red cars to take him away. Bubsy jumped over one piano and got hit by the other, falling down the hill and getting dizzy and seeing yellow birds in a circle before his eyes like a classic cartoon. There was even a random anvil which didn't seem to do anything. Bubsy tried to step on it and move it, but nothing would happen. He then shrugged and kept going along to squash Woollies and save the town's supply of yarn. Bubsy killed them all and beat this one stage, he just had another one to go during his journey in his home forest. Hopefully the woollies will all be gone by then.


	4. Chapter 3: A Bridge Too Fur

"More like a bridge too short!" Bubsy scoffed as he saw bridges coming up. He now had to cross bridges to contine his adventure. After those, he kept walking ahead and was surprised and enjoyed to see that the next zone was at the carnival at night. More yarn to save and spare to save the town from the evil Woollies.


	5. Chapter 4: Fair Conditioning

"Whatever blows your hair back." Bubsy commented on his way to the fairgrounds to save the yarn there. If it was one thing the bobcat with attitude loved, it was the fair. The food, the rides, the games, everything! Busby walked his way and found out that the ice cream and hot dogs were being possessed by those dreaded Woollies who now had eggs of their own like those annoying chickens in the forest.

Bubsy managed to dodge them and even got to ride some rollercoasters. He had to be extremely careful though. If he rode on one too long, he would find a dead end in the tracks and find himself falling to his death, as he mentioned before he really doesn't like heights. Bubsy could find plain tracks and nearly ran across them collecting more yarn. An ice cream cone attacked him, but it only gave him brain freeze and no instant death. However, the hot dogs proved to be too much for him.

The bobcat hopped onto a test your weight machine. He hopped onto where the mallet was to be hit and plummeted himself high up into the air and attacking a Woollie on the track and its dangerous cheese wheel of doom. Bubsy escaped the clutches, collected the yarn and made it on his way. However, he was splattered by an egg that was catapulted right for now. Darn Woollies. Bubsy killed that Woollie now and hopped over to make it past that one fair ground.

Bubsy kept working with all his might to defeat the Woollies disrupting the fairground. The hot dogs would squash him next to the stomping Woollies who wouldn't have eggs or the ability to emit cheese wheels at will. Bubsy hopped in the rollar coaster and enjoyed the ride. He put his arms up like a fun loving child, then he looked ahead to see the rails were stopped. He hopped right out to avoid falling with the carts and falling to his death.


End file.
